This invention relates generally to board games and more particularly to a board game placing emphasis on the various environmental cleanup issues facing corporations, the U.S. government, including the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), communities and the environment.
The present invention deals with board games of the type in which players roll a dice to move their playing piece along a playing route consisting of playing squares. Players will play with issues involving fiscal responsibilities and environmental compliance in regards to the demands being made by government and communities to cleanup decades of polluted and abandoned dump sites.
The term Superfund refers to an actual EPA sponsored program. It derives from the EPA's Comprehensive Environmental Response, Compensation & Liability Act (CERCLA). CERCLA deals primarily with abandoned dumps and other contaminated waste sites. It also created strict joint and several liability for polluters. CERCI,A created record keeping and reporting requirements for industry. The Superfund amendments Re-Authorization Act (RCRA) created response and liability issues levied upon industry in efforts for creating a polluters pay enforcement approach by the U.S. government. The current direction of Superfund is the prospect of natural resource damage liability. This is creating a whole new era of public policy debates and creates more legal turmoil.
Corporations have been battling long and expensive litigation that has gone on for decades. The EPA has allocated tens of billions of tax payer dollars into Superfund, making it the EPA's most expensive environmental program. Superfund was intended to cleanup the tens of thousands of hazardous and other abandoned, polluted sites created from nearly a century of industrial disposal abuse of pollutants into the environment.
Corporations have spent in the "hundred of billions" of dollars in remediation studies and litigation. The result of nearly two decades of Superfund is that the environment has been left with very little actual cleanup of those tens of thousands of polluted sites. These sites, (over 36,000), had been identified for cleanup by the EPA for nearly two decades. Presently, Superfund has been a dismal failure for all parties involved.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a game board apparatus that will offer players the chance to role-play, as the CEO of their own company, to guide their company for an entire fiscal year, while confronting the same issues facing corporations, the government, and communities, and the methods of enforcement. The strategy is to keep their company profitable while complying with the regulatory demands of environmental cleanup, required by Superfund and other environmental regulations.